Season 6 cast
See also: Season 6 The Season 6 cast includes twenty-nine starring cast members and numerous guest stars. Starring cast :See also: Starring cast The cast members are credited in the opening credits of the episodes in which they appear. # Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister (8 episodes) # Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister (8 episodes) # Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei Lannister (8 episodes) # Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen (8 episodes) # Kit Harington as Jon Snow (8 episodes) # Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish (4 episodes) # Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth (8 episodes) # Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre (7 episodes) # Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell (5 episodes) # Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand (2 episodes) # Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark (7 episodes) # Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane (2 episodes) # Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei (7 episodes) # Maisie Williams as Arya Stark (8 episodes) # Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy (7 episodes) # John Bradley as Samwell Tarly (3 episodes) # Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon (6 episodes) # Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth (5 episodes) # Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn (3 episodes) # Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark (6 episodes) # Conleth Hill as Varys (7 episodes) # Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane (7 episodes) # Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis (6 episodes) # Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose Bolton (2 episodes) # Hannah Murray as Gilly (3 episodes) # Jonathan Pryce as the High Sparrow (7 episodes) # Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Bolton (5 episodes) # Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar (5 episodes) # with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont (3 episodes) Guest starring cast Recurring Returning cast members * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm (7 episodes) * Faye Marsay as the Waif (7 episodes) * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane (6 episodes) * Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy (6 episodes) * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell (5 episodes) * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett (5 episodes) * Ian Gelder as Lord Kevan Lannister (5 episodes) * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne (5 episodes) * Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella (5 episodes) * Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell (4 episodes) * Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle (4 episodes) * Eugene Simon as Brother Lancel (4 episodes) * Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed (4 episodes) * Tim Plester as Walder Rivers (4 episodes) * Michael Condron as Bowen Marsh (3 episodes) * Brian Fortune as Othell Yarwyck (3 episodes) * Tobias Menzies as Lord Edmure Tully (3 episodes) * Anton Lesser as Qyburn (3 episodes) * Brenock O'Connor as Olly (3 episodes) * Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne (3 episodes) * Ian Whyte as Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun (3 episodes) * Kristian Nairn as Hodor (2 episodes) * David Bradley as Lord Walder Frey (2 episodes) * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand (2 episodes) * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand (2 episodes) * Enzo Cilenti as Yezzan zo Qaggaz (2 episodes) * Sara Dylan as Bernadette (2 episodes) * George Georgiou as Razdal mo Eraz (2 episodes) * Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell (2 episodes) * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand (2 episodes) * Joseph Mawle as Benjen Stark (2 episodes) * Art Parkinson as Prince Rickon Stark (2 episodes) * Clive Russell as Ser Brynden Tully (2 episodes) * Natalia Tena as Osha (2 episodes) * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce (2 episodes) * Charlotte Hope as Myranda ("The Red Woman") * Toby Sebastian as Prince Trystane Martell ("The Red Woman") * Alexander Siddig as Prince Doran Martell ("The Red Woman") * DeObia Oparei as Areo Hotah ("The Red Woman") * Nell Tiger Free as Princess Myrcella Baratheon ("Home") * Patrick Malahide as King Balon Greyjoy ("Home") * Elizabeth Webster as Lady Walda Bolton ("Home") * Meena Rayann as Vala ("Oathbreaker") * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn ("Book of the Stranger") * Portia Victoria as a Dothraki woman having sex ("Book of the Stranger") * Murray McArthur as Dim Dalba ("The Broken Man") * Richard Dormer as Ser Beric Dondarrion ("No One") * Paul Kaye as Thoros of Myr ("No One") * Josephine Gillan as Marei ("The Winds of Winter") Recast characters * Daniel Tuite replaces Tom Brooke as Lothar Frey (4 episodes) * Max von Sydow replaces Struan Rodger as the Three-Eyed Raven (3 episodes) * Kae Alexander replaces Octavia Alexandru as Leaf (3 episodes) * Robert Aramayo as young Lord Eddard Stark (3 episodes) * Sam Coleman as young Hodor (2 episodes) * Sebastian Croft as young Eddard Stark (2 episodes) * Matteo Elezi as young Benjen Stark (2 episodes) * Fergus Leathem as young Rodrik Cassel (2 episodes) * Annette Tierney as young Old Nan (2 episodes) * William & James Wilson as Sam (2 episodes) * Vladimir Furdik replaces Richard Brake as the Night King ("The Door") * Margaret Jackman as the Waif's disguise ("The Broken Man") * Adam Turns as the Waif's disguise ("No One") * Sabrina Bartlett as Arya Stark's disguise ("The Winds of Winter") New characters * Richard E. Grant as Izembaro (3 episodes) * Rob Callender as Clarenzo (3 episodes) * Essie Davis as Lady Crane (3 episodes) * Robert Fawsitt as a loyal Night's Watch man (3 episodes) * Aisling Franciosi as Lady Lyanna Stark (3 episodes) * Leigh Gill as Bobono (3 episodes) * Nanna Bryndís Hilmarsdóttir as a musician (3 episodes) * Arnar Rósenkranz Hilmarsson as a musician (3 episodes) * Junade Khan as Khal Moro's bloodrider (3 episodes) * Kristján Páll Kristjánsson as a musician (3 episodes) * Brynjar Leifsson as a musician (3 episodes) * Staz Nair as Qhono (3 episodes) * Joe Naufahu as Khal Moro (3 episodes) * Bella Ramsey as Lady Lyanna Mormont (3 episodes) * Paul Rattray as Lord Harald Karstark (3 episodes) * Diogo Sales as Khal Moro's bloodrider (3 episodes) * Ragnar Þórhallsson as a musician (3 episodes) * Ross Anderson-Doherty as a mummer (2 episodes) * Pilou Asbæk as Prince Euron Greyjoy (2 episodes) * Glen Barry as a mummer (2 episodes) * Eva Butterly as the mummer playing Margaery Tyrell (2 episodes) * Steve Cash as a loyal Night's Watch man (2 episodes) * Ricky Champ as Gatins (2 episodes) * Iona Clarke as a little bird (2 episodes) * Ian Davies as Morgan (2 episodes) * Kevin Eldon as Camello (2 episodes) * Fola Evans-Akingbola as Moro's wife (2 episodes) * Souad Faress as the High Priestess of the Dosh Khaleen (2 episodes) * Michael Feast as Aeron Greyjoy (2 episodes) * Angelique Fernandez as a Dothraki widow (2 episodes) * Tony Flynn as a Night's Watch man (2 episodes) * Lucy Gallagher as a little bird (2 episodes) * Annette Hannah as Frances (2 episodes) * Michael Hayes as a Night's Watch man (2 episodes) * Michael Hooley as a Night's Watch man (2 episodes) * Wuese Houston-Jibo as a Dothraki widow (2 episodes) * Eddie Jackson as Belicho Paenymion (2 episodes) * Dean S. Jagger as Lord Smalljon Umber (2 episodes) * Jóhannes Haukur Jóhannesson as Lem (2 episodes) * Hannah John-Kamen as Ornela (2 episodes) * Fionn Kernan as a little bird (2 episodes) * Gerald Lepkowski as Zanrush (2 episodes) * Jesse Magee as a little bird (2 episodes) * Tim McInnerny as Lord Robett Glover (2 episodes) * Chuku Modu as Ahko (2 episodes) * Michael Nevin as a little bird (2 episodes) * Brendan O'Rourke as a mummer (2 episodes) * Eline Powell as Bianca (2 episodes) * Richard Rycroft as Maester Wolkan (2 episodes) * Nathanael Saleh as Arthur (2 episodes) Single episode * "The Red Woman" ** Rubi Ali as a Khal Moro's wife ** Andrew Bryan as a Bolton officer ** Tristan Heanue as a Bolton soldier ** Sabina Arthur as a Meereenese homeless mother ** Colin Azzopardi as Maester Caleotte *"Home" **Dylan Edwards as a King's Landing boaster **Richard Laing as a Lannister captain **Cordelia Hill as Lyanna Stark *"Oathbreaker" **Luke Roberts as Ser Arthur Dayne **Eddie Eyre as Ser Gerold Hightower **Leo Woodruff as Lord Howland Reed *"Book of the Stranger" **Yousef Sweid as Ash **Michael Heath as Kesh **Tamer Hassan as Khal Forzho **Deon Lee-Williams as Iggo **Elie Haddad as Khal Brozho **Andrei Claude as Khal Rhalko **Darius Dar Khan as Khal Qorro **Oliver Stockwell as a Dothraki man having sex *"The Door" **Darrell D'Silva as an Ironborn **Ania Bukstein as Kinvara **Wayne Foskett as Lord Rickard Stark **Kate Anthony as a Braavosi woman **Sally Mortemore as a Braavosi woman **Ruairí Heading as a Night's Watch man **Robert Render as an Ironborn **James Lecky as an Ironborn *"Blood of My Blood" **James Faulkner as Lord Randyll Tarly **Samantha Spiro as Lady Melessa Tarly **David Rintoul as King Aerys II Targaryen **Freddie Stroma as Dickon Tarly **Rebecca Benson as Lady Talla Tarly **Raül Tortosa as a Tyrell bannerman **Lucy Hayes as Lady Kitty Frey *"The Broken Man" **Ian McShane as Brother Ray **Kevin James Horsham as a Westerosi trader **Louis Rolston as the Bear Island maester **Jed Murray as a Northman rioter **Michael Patrick as a Wildling rioter **Matt Faris as a Lannister Soldier **Neil Keery as an Ironborn at Brothel **Katie Alexander-Thom as Volantene whore #1 **Heidi Romanova as Volantene whore #2 **Danielle Claire Jenner as Volantene whore #3 **Ella Hughes as Volantene whore #4 **Zoi Gorman as Volantene whore #5 **Billy King as an Ironborn Abusing a Volantene Whore *"No One" **Melanie Liburd as a Red Priestess **Sam Redford as a Tully bannerman **Ross McKinney as Riddell **Steve Love as Steve **Brahm Gallagher as Lannister soldier *"Battle of the Bastards" **Rory Mullen as the captain of the Bolton archers **Mark Tankersley as a Bolton general **David Birkbeck **Paul Garrett as a Northman archer *"The Winds of Winter" **Frank Hvam as a Citadel maester **Dermot Ward as an attendant **Aron Hegarty as Tommen's manservant **Sean Blowers as Lord Wyman Manderly **Tom Varey as Lord Cley Cerwyn Category:Cast Category:Season 6